Don't cry
by My-name-is-foxglove
Summary: And right then Dick didn't care if the entire Justice League walked in. Kori was crying. His Kori. And all that mattered to him was making her smile again. Old noob fic.


Author's note: AHHHHHHHHHH! I am SO emarrassed! I've just realised I kept writing Kari instead of Kori! Curse my horrible writing skills! You see I was writing this fic about 'Kari' Robin and Starfire's future daughter and when I wrote this one...Oh damnit just read the one shot.

Kori sighed, she was sitting in the gym, hugging her knees as she watched Dick mercilessly pummel the pumching bag and wishing he'd stop before he hurt himself. They'd all just come home from seperate missions and Dick had headed straight to the gym, obviously something had gone wrong and when Kori had tried to talk to him about it he had avoided her.

Right now he still was. Dick didn't even look at Kori. He just kept punching with the same dark, angry look plastered on his face. And just as he was about to send another array of kicks and punches at the punching bag Kori spoke.

"Dick, why won't you tell me?" her tone was soft and upset.

He stood still, feeling his sweat drip down onto the floor

"You can't be quiet forever."

He shook his head as if scolding himself and began to mercilessly pummel the punching bag again  
"I'm not leaving without an answer."

More punches.

"Don't be so stubborn."

He began to send kicks and even harder punches,

Kori sighed and her next word came out as a whisper "Please?"

He whipped round to glare at her "Why do you care?" he practically spat out the question.

She stared at his clenched fists before looking down "You're hurting yourself."

"What are you-," he stopped in mid sentence before looking down at his hands. He had just been clenching them again when he'd felt a sudden jolt of pain shoot up his arms. As Dick looked down he finally saw why Kori had been so worried. His knuckles were bleeding from all the force he'd put behind the fury filled punches. What he thought might have been sweat had actually been his own scarlet blood dripping down onto the floor.

"See."

Dick noticed the tone in Kori's voice. She sounded choked. He looked up and approached her, suddenly uncertain.

"Kori?"

She didn't look up. She just sat there, face down, hugging her knees. Why wasn't she talking to him?

"Kor, are you-," he stopped in mid sentence, halfway to her when he saw a tear, drop onto her jeans. His bleeding knuckles were forgotten completely as he practically sprinted over to her.

"Kori?" he kneeled next to her "What are you crying about? Kori?"

She didn't answer him.

"Kori, please don't cry. Please." Dick couldn't bare seeing Kori cry. He just couldn't.

He was dismayed to see even MORE tears stain her cheeks as her shoulders started to shake.

"Hey," he whispered pulling her over to him in what might be considered a floor hug. Everything above her waist was in his lap and everything below it was left on the floor "Hey, it's ok. Everything's alright. Don't cry." He whispered holding her tight as she still refused to look at him, hiding her face in his chest and letting her tears soak his shirt "Don't cry." He held her tight as she sobbed, letting all her tears go. And right then Dick didn't care if the entire Justice League walked in. Kori was crying. His Kori. And all that mattered to him was making her smile again.

Soon Kori's shoulder's stopped shaking and her tears stopped falling. Her breathes stopped coming out in choked gasps and she calmed down. Dick smiled down at her, glad that she'd stopped crying. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her tear stained face.

"You feeling better now?"

She nodded, her face still hidden in his chest. Dick couldn't help but note the blush on her cheeks as he realized she was embarrassed. He smirked "Too shy to look up at your best friend?"

Kori looked up a glare already on its way and Dick chuckled. Even when she was beetroot red with embarrassment and worn out by crying she _still_ had enough strength (_and pride_) to glare at him. Kori, noticing his chuckled gave up the glare (she barely had enough strength to make it a good one anyway) and conceded to stick her tongue out at him, very immaturely I might add.

He just grinned and (knowing perfectly well that she didn't need any more comfort) pulled her even closer to him, happy that she was going back to her old self. And, although he wouldn't admit it in a few good years, Dick liked feeling her against him. Knowing that Kori was with him…that Kori was there…that Kori was safe. He couldn't begin to describe how good it felt. He glanced at her, she looked serious "We're gonna have to get your knuckles to the med bay."

Dick began to protest but then he noticed the pleading look on Kori's face "Please?" she whispered

He sighed "Fine, but I'm not going there. They'll have to come here."

Kori raised an eyebrow "And just _what_ are you going to say to Ryan if he sees you hugging me?"

Dick grinned "Nothing. Ryan may be your brother but I'm your best friend. And I'm not letting you go that easily."

Kori tried to swallow a fond smile but failed "Idiot." She muttered and sunk back into his chest.

And there they sat, neither one bothering to move or get up or call the med bay or even try to remember what had just happened.


End file.
